9 Lives to Live
by Z-ComiX
Summary: Discord Contest Entry: "A cat-like character actually has nine lives." Our second favorite lovable Feline Faunus just wants to start fresh with her new life! Luckly, given her 9 lives she can do just that! however, are 9 lives enough when trouble seems to hit her like an Isekai Truck?


**9 LIVES TO LIVE**

 **AN: I wrote this for a contest on my writing discord. I love Blake, but she's kind of a bad character, so she's an easy target for a parody piece. Please enjoy 9 Live to live, and remember, IT'S JUST A CARTOON! … -_-**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _A cat-like character actually has nine lives._

* * *

Adam watched her as she stood there, slowly fading into the distance. He was taken by surprise by the turn of events. A few moments ago Blake had been by his side. the next, she was abandoning the cause.

"Adam… i'm sorry..." he could hear her say her cars speeding up while his slowed down, widening the gap between them. For a few moments all Adam could do was watch as she disappeared from his life. His mind was blank. He watched as she turned around heading into the cart ahead, leaving him-

 _'Wait…'_ He thought to himself, his mind not so blank now.

" **Blake!"** He yelled to her. But she kept her back turn to him.

 _'There is nothing left to say.'_ Blake thought, her eyes closed as tears began to fall. _'I'm sorry Adam there is nothing you can say to change my mind..'_

 _ **"BLAAAAKE!"**_ she could hear him call, but there was nothing he could say. His path and hers-

 _ **"BLAAAAAAAAKE!"**_

-were no longer the same, there was nothing-

 _ **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"**_

 _-There was NOTHING-_

 _ **"BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAAAAAKKKEEEE!"**_

 _ **"WHAAAATTT?!"**_ She called back, exasperated. She had turned back in a quick twist to see what her old mentor, friend and lover had to annoy her over in her dramatic and character defining moment.

"YOU DISCONNECTED THE CARS TOO EARLY! THAT ONE STILL HAS A BOMB ON IT!"

"Wait what?-"

 **-8 lives remain-**

"The Numbers dead are thought to be somewhere around 200, given the number of passengers. So far there have been no survivors. Back to you Lisa." The reporter said to from the scene of the wreckage. The screen cut to Lisa Lavender as she sat at her desk.

"Thank you Aburn. This is truly a tragic event. The White Fang have taken responsibility for the recent terrorist-" Blake tuned out the rest as she exited the bullhead, keeping her face buried in her book.

 _'Ok not a great start to the new life, but I can still recover from this. New life, new me.'_ As she walked forward, she let the people around her pass. She liked to be in the back, it made it easier to get a hold of the situation…. Totally not because she was reading while walking. Her reading was interrupted as she felt something under her foot. Lucky for her, she had cat-like reflexes.

Blake picked up the bottle of fire dust that rolled towards her, noting the SDC logo printing on the glass. Grimacing she walked over to the two girls arguing, recognizing one to be Weiss Schnee. No wonder she was making such a scene, the pampered princess…Blake listened to the conversation, seeing how Weiss easily tore down the girl in red. No doubt she was practiced in the art of belittling someone she thought inferior.

 _'Hmmm seems like it's time someone got a taste of their own medicine…'_ confidently, she strode over, book in hand. As she got closer she began to knock the heiress down a peg.

"Its-"

But before she could say anything the combination of reading, walking, thinking of a cool monologue had caused her to miss the other glass containers on the floor. She began to slip and fall. It was in the same moment that she dropped the vial of fire dust, needing her hand to catch herself and the other to protect her book. The dust ignited the other dust, and in a chain reaction Blake was set in fire. As she burned the last thing she could hear Weiss say to the young girl.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN YOD DOLT?! You want people on fire? BECAUSE THIS IS HOW YOU GET PEOPLE LIT ON FIRE!"

 **-7 lives remain-**

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss argued to Yang. Blake has just had a surprisingly ok conversation with Ruby about being a hero… after she apologized for causing her to die via immolation. It was fine though, the only thing that still hurt was her pride. Especially since she had to agree with Weiss on this one, even if it wasn't totally Ruby's fault.

'New life, new me... new life, new me…' the phase being her mantra after the last scare. It was an accident, and really if she thought about it, it was karmic justice that she burned to death. I mean the sick burn she would have dealt the Schnee was totally unnecessary. She needed to be the bigger person, and if dying was some higher power's way of saying that was uncool then she would gladly take the lesson to heart.

' _Even if the bitch deserved it for her treatment to the faunus…'_ Blake thought to herself as she blew out the candles on her candelabra. In an instant the room was enveloped in darkness. For her it was not a problem, her faunus vision allowed her to see perfectly fine. Unfortunately for the others…

"YANG! I CAN'T SEE!"

"RUBY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE FEELING DOLT?"

"WHO WOULD TURN OUT THE LIGHTS WHILE WE ARE SURROUNDED BY OTHER PEOPLE IN AN UNFAMILIAR PLACE?"

Blake sighed as she when to relight the candles. It was a little rash of her to leave them all in darkness to tell them to shut it. It had only made them worse. Blake struck a match, going for the wick of the first candle, but as she did she did not notice the random foot coming towards her, knocking the match out of her hand and into her bedroll.

"Not again…" She said aloud as the match, combined with the remnants of the fire dust on her person activated once more causing a repeat of earlier this morning.

"Oh hey someone turned the light back on!" Ruby said cheerily.

 **-6 lives remain-**

' _New Life, New me…. New Life…. New… Me…'_ Blake thought to herself as she prepared for the plan Ruby set up. Blake fired Gambol Shroud over to Yang, who was hanging from a ancient pillar opposite herself. The blade lodged itself into the stone creating a good hold for both the weapon and Yang herself. Together with the two huntresses and the now taut ribbon, they created a human slingshot for Ruby to fire from.

Looking to Yang, blake saw her gripping the weapon tightly, making sure her end did not come undone. As she saw Ruby fly into the ribbon she could feel the elasticity of her ribbon pulling on her side.

'Nothing I can't handle.' Blake thought to herself. 'All i need to do is use Gambol Shroud to secure- wait-'

She she had unconsciously felt for her weapon, but realized only as she looked over to Yang where it was. It was at that moment she could feel the ribbon she was holding start to pull on her violently. In most cases this wouldn't have been an issue as she could just let go… except Gambol Shroud was wrapped around her arm, causing her to have no way to do so.

Blake could only comically look towards the gods who were no doubt watching and laughing at her misfortune as she was cartoonishly yanked off the pillar. As the ribbon unravelled from the pillar she gained speed until finally she was flung into the abyss below.

After Blake was recovered from the now-known-to-be-no-bottomless chasm Yang would recount hearing a whistling noise, followed by a puff of smoke at the bottom from where blake had no doubt landed.

 **-5 lives remain-**

"I just don't understand Blake, i'm sure if you explained yourself to your team it would work out." Sun said, sipping tea from a cup held in his tail. Blake didn't comment on the etiquette of such a move, as well as the lack of a shirt in the cafe, but the server didn't seem to mind.

"Sun, I have to prove the innocence of the White Fang. They would never do something like this." Blake said, sighing into her cup of tea. She took a big sip trying to calm her nerves.

"We're talking about the same White Fang right? The ones that killed all those people on the train?" Blake suddenly sprayed tea all over Sun. "HOT HOT HOT!"

After a moment of cleaning and apologizing they continued their conversation, deciding what to do next. While Blake didn't know Sun that well she appreciated the company at least. No one wanted to be alone in times like these, even her.

"Excuse me Sir, Miss…" Blake and Sun turned to the waitress. She placed two cups in front of them. " Would you like to try our new tea selection?"

Blakes eyes lit up. She loved tea almost as much as she liked fish. To get a free cup, along with a new flavor? Well it would not be an offer she would pass up.

"Yes please, and thank you." Blake said lifting the tea to her mouth. She sipped the warm drink, letting the flavors hit her palette. It was a flavor she had never had before. Bitter but sweet. Rich, with a heavy feel to it. Did she detect milk? Truly this was the best way to calm down and begin fixing her new life.

"Ma'am, this is amazing. What is this drink? I would love to order more." The waitress giggled at Blake's excitement.

"That is a new blend we are trying! It's called Chocolate Delight! Made from real melted Mistrali Chocolate."

"Wait…" Blake paled. "Did you say… Chocolate?"

Before the waitress could say anything, Blake began to seize up. Sun jumped over the table, looking her over.

"Blake, whats wrong?! Oh Oum, she's having an allergic reaction. Call the hospital!" As Sun's voice faded all she could think about was the tea.

 _'Chocolate Delight… Truly this life was well spent for such a delicious experience…'_

 **-4 lives remain-**

It took a while to calm Sun down, he was being extremely dramatic about all this. She only died. It wasn't like the nice waitress purposefully poisoned her. Besides she had like, what? 4 more lives left? She was just naturally curious, how was she supposed to know she was allergic to chocolate? She never even had it before!

 _'Ok, new life, new me. No more stupid deaths…'_ She reaffirmed mentally. _'Now to get some answers.'_

Blake tightened her grip on Roman Torchwick, as she looked at her old comrades.

"Brothers of the White Fang!"

 **-3 lives remain-**

 _'New life… new me….'_ Blake thought, yawning. She had been up for only a little while researching, Torchwick, the White Fang, dust robberies… it had only been 2 weeks of no sleep. I mean it's not like a lack of sleep ever killed-

 **-2 lives remain-**

Blake walked out of the burning wreckage that was her parents house. Honestly, given the Fight with the Paladin, the Breach, the subsequent attack on Beacon, Adam, And now her journey to and within Menagerie she had gone a long time without getting to any terrible incidents. After Sun had realized how Danger Prone, and really Death Prone, she was he had been by her side to bail her out. Even to a detriment to himself in some cases, as was a testament to the bandages all over his body.

 _'Blake, Maybe going into a White Fang meeting when you are extremely recognizable to many of the older members as well as to Torchwick isn't the best idea…"_

" _Blake, seriously, maybe you should think about not going after Torchwick after he killed you last time. Especially since he is in a Paladin."_

" _Blake, look out, you almost walked into that manhole!"_

" _BLAKE ARE YOU SERIOUS? MOUNTAIN GLENN? THE CITY LITERALLY INFESTED WITH GRIMM?"_

" _GET OFF THE DAMN TRAIN BLAKE! OUM DAMN IT!"_

" _BLAKE WHY DID YOU ABANDON YOUR TEAM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLEFIELD AND THEN RUN INTO A GRIMM INFESTED CITY?"_

" _BLAKE WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THE GOD DAMN SPY? SHE STABBED ME!"_

" _STOP TRYING TO DRINK THE OUM DAMN CHOCOLATE TEA! LIKE OUM DAMN IT, LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES!"_

Going this long without dying was pretty good. But now wasn't the time to reminisce. She needed to address her people, she had to garner support for her movement to take on Adam in Haven. But man was it getting hot, and did she smell burnt hair?

She looked at the crowd of scared faunus. They looked to her, everyone looking to see what she did. Blake took a breath and prepared to speak.

"Human's didn't do this. Faunus did." She pointed to to her burning home that she totally didn't start. The crowd didn't react as she thought they would though, as they seemed to be in more fear after hearing her speak.

"OH GOD THE CREATURE TALKS!"

"ITS A GHOST RIDER!"

"IT BLAMES THE FAUNUS!"

"IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"DOES ANYONE ELSE FIND THIS HOT?"

"THIS IS MY FETISH!"

"THIS IS AWAKENING THINGS INSIDE ME!"

The people looked on in horror, and some revere, at the burning visage of Blake. She looked more like a terminator than person at this point, let alone a faunus. Before a riot could start Sun, Ilia and her parents ushered her aside.

"Blake, wait hold on. Your on fire, here let me just…" Sun pulled out one of his shotguns, pointing it at her head.

"Is this really the best way to deal with this?" The Belladonnas asked, cringing at their daughter who just shrugged. Sun looked at them.

"She's… Kinda passed saving... medically speaking. Best to just reset at this point. Besides someone has to control the riot that- no wait that is a cult. Yup, a creepy sex cult. Someone's gotta handle that and you guys are the most qualified."

the Belladonnas nodded hesitantly to Sun, confused and scared at the situation, but understanding where they could help the most. They went to stop the mob of faunus from sacrificing Ilia to appease their new fire deity.

"You… good with this? You only got one more…" Sun said looking at his burning girlfriend. Blake made a hand gesture that roughly translated to 'what can you do?' She had become somewhat accustomed to being set on fire at this point.

"I mean… would I even be able to survive past this point?"

"Its… for the best." Sun said apologetically to Blake, lifting his shotgun to her face.

 _'That bad huh.'_ Blake thought to herself, glad she wouldn't be able to see what she looked like.

 **-1 life remains-**

"Really guys, this is unnecessary. I can take care of myself." Blake looked at the group of people around her making sure nothing could hurt her. It was a team effort; Yang and Nora would circle around her making sure no one got too close or any random objects fell on her. Ruby and Weiss made sure to handle getting anything she needed, while Ilia and the Belladonnas made sure she was pampered like a queen. Jaune and Ren helped out through support roles, the former continuously pumping her with aura and the latter making her different herbal remedies to keep her physically fit against all diseases. Even the White Fang, now known as the Cult of the Burning Cat, helped by securing and patrolling the area for threat to their new fire deity. She didn't appreciate that their banner was a almost photo-realistic version of what she looked like after 'dying for their 'sins' though.

"Really this is too much. I'm going to be fine."

"You say that, but you are on ONE LIFE." Yang snapped. "You have a habit of getting yourself into trouble Blakey, we are not taking the risk after JUST getting you back."

They had placed Blake in isolation in one of the larger rooms in Haven as they tried to figure out how to transport her safely to Atlas without something bad happening.

"If we took her by boat…" Ruby suggested.

"And have another Grimm attack? Plus what if she can't swim?" Weiss said, shooting down the idea. "What about a Bullhead?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Have you seen the numbers on those crashes? It'll just end up like Black Hawk Down."

The two continued to throw ideas around, leaving Blake to just sigh. This was no way to live… So much for the new her…

"Sorry about all this Blake." Sun said apologetically, as he sat next to her. They both sat on a throne made of extra squishy pillows, surrounded by safety cones and police tape. Unlike everyone else, Sun wasn't fawning over her. He seemed to mellow out after seeing her die and come back multiple times. Really did wonders for their relationship.

"Don't be, their heart's in the right place. Honestly I feel bad for them. Maybe I shouldn't have told them all I only have one life left. Especially after so many people died..." She sighed leaning on Sun.

"Well on the bright side, now you know how much your friends and family can't live without you!" He said trying to make light of the situation. Blake chuckled, as she looked over her friends.

"Yeah… I guess I do." Blake smiled. As she relaxed for the first time in a long time. Sun looked at her.

"But you know… most of the times you died it was from acting without thinking, or not paying attention to what's going on, or-"

"Okay Sun I got it… I'll be more careful and think before I act." at that response Sun smiled.

"Good, then maybe your friends would trust you a little more. I'm sure once they figure out how to get to Atlas and see your not as self-destructive as you were in Beacon they'll calm down as well." Sun looked at Blake with an easy expression. "Now, do you want me to get you something to drink?" Blake grinned.

"How about a Chocolate Delight?"

They both laughed at their own little joke. It was a happy moment for Blake until she realized Sun had not stopped laughing. And wasn't it a little too forced and wooden?

Sun stopped and put a hand on Blake's shoulder. He gripped her tightly, forcing her to look in his direction.

"No but really though. You have a problem. You need to fix it before more people get hurt."

"Yeah I know…" Blake said, ears drooping down.

* * *

 **AN: I do like Blake btw, I just find her to be weirdly self-destructive. New season is pretty good... oh and I hate the 'its just a cartoon' argument. :I**


End file.
